


warming hands

by Hellwords



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чём может вздыхать шиппер? О том что не показали как Агрон во время бури в палатке руки Назиру греет. ВОТ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	warming hands

О чём может вздыхать шиппер? О том что не показали как Агрон во время бури в палатке руки Назиру греет. ВОТ!  
Пропущенная сцена из Spartacus War Of The Damned Season3 ep07.


End file.
